ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
February 2021
February 2021 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. EFL Championship: MD30 Nottingham Forest Post-match Interview "So we had a spanner in the works in the buildup to this game where Foster had a horrible injury during the warmup and had to be taken away for medical attention. We think it might be a broken ankle, so he's going to be out of action for a few weeks. But Schram just fitted right back in and had a great game! Overall, we controlled the game got the goal through Downing, who earned his MOTM today. But now we have 2-weeks to prepare for a big game against Preston North End, which we'll be ready for." EFL Championship: MD31 Preston North End match Interview "Well now. How close was that? We were minutes away from losing and Browne made a breakaway and chipped the keeper after a heavy touch to keep our undefeated record alive! But really, it was a poor game from us, but credit to Preston. But our run doesn't get any easier as we face Leeds in a few days and we can't afford another performance like this!" EFL Championship: MD32 Leeds United Post-match Interview "Another sloppy performance, but thankfully we came out on top. I used the second team as this came so soon after Preston but that's no excuse. Conde was poor in giving away their penalty - there's no other way around it. Thankfully we pulled level right away after a great assist from Ojo found Ryan in the box! And yeah, it was unlucky from Luke Ayling, an old favourite here, to give away a penalty. Santos took it as he wanted to get a goal this season, but he hit the post. Good job Browne was at hand! We've had better days. But now there's just one game left this month and we want to perform much better than we have over the rest of the month." EFL Championship: MD33 Wigan Athletic match Interview "This game was won on our substitutions. Everyone was just slow and switched off today and we genuinely deserved to drop points. But on came Reuvers, who's recovered well and was on the bench today to get a couple of minutes. Sorensen in place of Sessi, who was having a bit of a nightmare, and Seager for Duffus. The three changed the game for us and won the game for us. Downing just finished the chances. I mean, Reuvers had only been on the pitch for ten minutes when he earned the assist for the first goal. Which goes to show what we've been lacking over January and February. With Marwin fit again, hopefully, things start clicking again for us." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review On the pitch, that was probably the worst month of our campaign. We really struggled at times and a large chunk of that has been through the absence of Reuvers and Foster. The football was rarely flowing, big players had quiet months, namely D'Almeida and Duffus. The wingers weren't the reliable source as they usually are and fell behind to the first goal 3 times out of 4. Yet, in spite of this, we earned 9 points. Which is what you need to do if you're going to win the league - earn results when all might seem lost. 13-points clear at the top of the table, 83-points and a game in hand. Assuming we can turn our performances back around, we could end the season breaking the 100-points barrier again. It's not all bad! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This months award must go to Rhys Browne. His energy off the bench completely turned around what might have been finished games. Likely not best pleased with being a bench option, he always comes on and gives everything he has every time. You can't fault that attitude.